Que arda el cielo
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Ty le espera como cada abril, con las olas del mar de Santa Monica. Como una vaca al matadero que se entrega a cambio de un poco de amor.


∞ **Título**: "Que arda el cielo"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Hurt/Confort

∞**Rating **T

∞ **N/A**Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare. Esta historia participa en el reto temático de Octubre _"Dulce o Truco"_ del foro de Cazadores de Sombras.

∞ **Resumen:**Ty le espera como cada abril, con las olas del mar de Santa María. Como una vaca al matadero que se entrega a cambio de un poco de amor.

∞ **Advertencias:**Mención de spoiler de Dark Artifices

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Calor, es todo en lo que puede pensar Tiberius, con Lyvia recostada sobre él, dormitando. Ambos están sentados en la azotea, es medio día y Julian ya está cubierto de pintura de oleo, el olor de esta es fuerte e inundad cada rincón de la habitación, el ruido del pincel contra el lienzo mantienen a Ty en una silenciosa observación.

Los tríceps de su hermano se marcan cada vez que flexiona los brazos, las mangas de la camiseta de franela vieja y arremangada se le contraen sobre los músculos, estirándose a su máxima resistencia, mientras su lengua asoma de sus labios levemente en un gesto de concentración en su dibujo, remarcado de azules y verdes que capturan en el tiempo las olas del mar. Ese, que se ve por las puertas abiertas de la azotea y que Julian ama tanto pintar. Tiene más de 15 cuadros, todos del océano, todos desde esa perspectiva de las alturas del instituto, el cual ha hecho su espacio personal y que Ty ha invadido como un virus, colándose lánguidamente. Haciéndose un espacio e instalándose a su lado.

Julian, con sus rizos castaños cayéndole sobre los ojos, su sonrisa marcándole los pómulos y sus miradas rápidas hacia esa esquina en la que los gemelos están, hacen que Ty finja seguir leyendo el libro en latín, sobre demonios del quinto circulo del infierno que el tío le ha comprado, para ignorar sin culpa alguna a su hermano mientras le acaricia el cabello a Lyvia. Quien ya ha caído dormida, con sus respiración acompasada y el sudor acumulándose en la nuca.

Comienza a recogerle el largo cabello en una coleta mal hecha. Son finales de abril. Y Los Ángeles hierven por los rayos de sol, con ondas expansivas de aire caliente y hielos derritiéndose en cuanto salen del refrigerador.

A Ty, el clima le irrita el humor, y le colorea las mejillas de rojo. Le hace despertar abochornado y beber más agua de la que su estomago está dispuesto a soportar, manteniéndole con una sensación de lleno, como si hubiese comido hasta casi vomitar.

—Debería llevar a Lyvia a su dormitorio, aquí está muy caliente

Jules se ha detenido, ha dejado el pincel sobre el caballete y se ha tallado la cara con el antebrazo. Para así caminar hasta la esquina donde los gemelos están. Ahora está muy cerca, en cuclillas y con el rostro manchado de pintura seca. Ty hace un gesto ante la mugre de su hermano, mueve su torso hacia atrás y le da una mala mirada. Los rizos de su hermano están pegados a su frente por el sudor, y la camiseta tiene una mancha sospechosas a la altura del pecho y bajo los brazos.

—No vas a llevarla así, la ensuciaras.

Hay mucha queja en la voz de Ty, con su mano señalándolo despectivamente y con la otra puesta sobre el brazo de su hermana como si reafirmara su oposición. Tiberius sabe que él único que puede cargar a su hermana con sus 15 años, pechos grandes y cintura estrecha es Julian, aún así, hay cierta envidia, que jamás confesara, por todo ese cuidado que Jules tiene con Olivia y no con él. Muchas veces se ha quedado dormido en la biblioteca o sobre la mesa de la cocina, esperándolo a él y Emma, llegar de una ronda por la noche o una llamada de emergencia para controlar a hombres lobos y matar demonios. Siempre ha despertado la mañana siguiente en su cama y envuelto en mantas. Con el fantasma de un beso sobre la frente y sintiéndose un poquito mejor.

Lo toma como la señal de que Jules regresó, de que su lado de hermano mayor le rebaso y le llevó en brazos, - como cuando era niño y tenía a su abeja de peluche – que está sano, a salvo y cumplió con su deber como cazador de sombras.

Ty siente que Jules es su hermano favorito – además de Lyvia – y que ha rellenado el lugar que dejo Mark, cuando Sebastian se lo llevo y fue entregado a la reina Seelie y su corte de hadas.

Jules, sonríe ante el seño ofuscado de Ty, demasiado acostumbrado a la personalidad arisca y demandante del menor. Así que solo asiente, poniéndose de pie de nuevo y yendo hasta el lavabo que el tío Andrew ha mandado a poner. Se lava la cara y manos. Se saca la camiseta y se deja una sin mangas que trae abajo, que le marca la espalda y le delinea el vientre, marcándole la cicatriz fresca de la última herida de batalla.

Siente los ojos grises sobre su nuca, solo sonríe. Camina de nuevo hasta la esquina secándose, Ty chasquea la lengua, mirándole con atención, antes de ceder y retirar su mano del brazo de Livia. Jules la toma como si fuese una princesa, murmurándole cosas para que se acomode en su pecho y siga durmiendo.

Tiberius observa todo el procedimiento, se pregunta si es así como se ve él, cuando Jules lo toma con es cuidado y cariño que solo su hermano puede darles. Y que nadie más comprendería, como es que desarrollo roles que no le correspondía, alimentándoles, llevándolos a dormir, curándoles las heridas, entrenándolos y asegurándose que estuvieran bien, y volvieran a sonreír.

Ty jamás lo dirá en voz alta, cuanto en que la lógica se le escurre entre los dedos cuando se trata de Jules, como deja de comportarse de forma madura para pasar a ser un pequeño malcriado, haciendo berrinches y pataletas solo a él. Porque no sabe como demostrarle cuanto es que le quiere. Ty piensa que debería de darse cuenta, solo deja que él y Lyvia le toquen.

La puerta se cierra tras Jules, sus pasos resuenan sobre la madera vieja de la escalera. Ty se levanta del suelo y va rápido hasta el caballete. Porque es él, quien es el primero en ver las pinturas de su hermano. Antes incluso que Emma. Es del único privilegio que goza. Porque a veces siente que la chica Carstair, les ha robado, no solo a él sino a sus demás hermanos también, demasiados momentos con Jules. Quien siempre esta tras ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola.

Son esos días, cuando se nota cuanto es el amor de Jules por Emma, que Ty se comporta de la peor manera, con la voz respondiendo de manera brusca, y todos sus experimentos le salen mal. No se puede concentrar en los libros y es torpe, tropezando con las cosas que están por su camino en el instituto.

Se cruza de brazos frente al lienzo, mirando la arena, el reflejo de los rayos del sol y el velero que continua ahí, explorando el horizonte llenando de color el inmenso mar azul. Mira la fecha. 30 de abril junto a la firma de su hermano.

Hoy es un día especial para Ty, pues celebra junto a Lyvia y con velas dentro de lámparas chinas el verdadero resurgimiento de las brujas, fantasmas y demonios. La alineación de las estrellas, y los leves temblores del centro de la tierra, crean la perfección para que esos seres regresen desde Edom, para divertirse a costa de los mundanos y burlarse de esa fecha errónea en la que festejan Halloween. Ty ha intentado explicar durante todos los años, que en octubre lo que se celebra es una fiesta celta, que adora a la luna. La noche más larga del calendario. Para hacer fogatas, dar un gran banquete y festejar las buenas cosechas antes de los inviernos crudos.

Ha desistido en su tercer intento. Todos son estúpidos y creen que les cuanta una leyenda de los tantos libros que ha leído.

Pero hoy también es el día donde su secreto sale a la luz. Ese que no le ha dicho ni a Lyvia, y se asoma a través del cielo. Es por eso que ha puesto leche de amapola en las bebidas de todos en el desayuno a modo de somnífero natural. Para que nadie lo interrumpa, para tener ese tiempo a solas. Para que esa intimidad continúe así, siendo solo de ellos dos.

Se dirige hasta la entrada de la azotea, saca su estela y deposita una runa de "cerrado" sobre la manija de esta. Si Julian vuelve, lo cual duda, su hermano se veía lo suficientemente cansado como para caer rendido por la amapola, no pueda entrar, que le dé el tiempo suficiente como para esconder eso de lo que a veces a querido escapar.

Se agacha, moviendo la alfombra en forma circular que da hacia el balcón. Un pentagrama con un mechón de cabello rubio en el centro de pronto arde en fuego verde. Ty delinea los caracteres en indonesio que Magnus le ha enseñado a hacer antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás y esperar.

Los ventanales que dan hacia la costa se deslizan en un sonido de bisagras y vidrios. Hay un viento fuerte que hace una resonancia de vibraciones intermitentes. Ty ya esta sonriendo, cuando siente los brazos deslizarse por sus caderas y el mentón acomodarse sobre su hombro. El olor a flores y hierba fresca le llegan hasta las fosas nasales. El zumbido de las alas de las abejas a su alrededor le provoca que cierre los ojos. El aroma de dulce y almíbar esta sobre él, el polen y restos de miel en las patitas de esos insectos son el simbolismo que reafirma que las grandes y pálidas manos que están posadas en cada hueso debajo de su cintura, son reales.

Se gira con cuidado, casi con reverencia. De forma ceremoniosa – continua con los ojos cerrados – hunde su cara en el tórax desnudo y aspira fuerte. Llenándose de ese olor familiar y al mismo tiempo extraño. Como si abrazara el recuerdo de algo lejano que tiene textura y esta medio muerto, medio vivo. Una alteración del espacio – tiempo.

—Tiberius

La voz es suave. Ty se ve reflejado en el ojo dorado, ese que es para el Diablo, el azul esta puesto sobre la pintura de Jules, ese que es para Dios. Al gemelo mayor eso no le molesta. Porque después volverá a tener toda la atención que nadie más le da. No como quiere, no como él.

—Mark

Mark sonríe, con su cabello rubio cenizo cayéndole sobre los costados del rostro, y los dientes mas afilados. Hay una corona de flores sobre su coronilla y un arco tras su espalda. Enreda los dedos en los rizos oscuros de su hermano. Mirándole con atención. Su mano baja, se pasea sobre su frente y resbala sobre su mejilla, continúa su camino, delineándole los labios, hasta posarla sobre su mentón, para alzarle el rostro y verle mejor. A Mark, Ty le parece la reencarnación antigua de un guerrero Egipcio. Es por eso que no evita hacer la comparación en voz alta.

—Deberías llamarte Cleopatra. — El rubio ahora habla a suspiros, acercando su rostro al de Ty, el aliento le choca contra la boca en forma de arco de Cupido del menor, sonríe ante el sutil tic de cólera en la mejilla izquierda antes de continuar —Con esos enormes ojos grises y cabello oscuro. Eres orgulloso, con gestos demandantes y una mente aguda. Un pequeño príncipe capaz de conquistar un país entero solo por deseo.

Ty, reconoce el sarcasmo latiente en la voz de su hermano, que les recuerda esa tradición familiar por ponerles a todos nombres de emperadores romanos o con significado en latín, a su padre le ha parecido gracioso nombrarles a él y Lyvia como dos regentes antiguos que eran esposos, así como también sabe que Mark a pesar de ser un hada, puede mentir, gracias a la sangre de ángel que corre por sus venas. Que aunque ambos son hermanos, la galantería y el coqueteo forman parte de su naturaleza, que su labia puede ser poderosa y que esa voz, de tonos graves y seductora se le cuela por los oídos enervándole la razón, haciéndole ser el niño de 5 años que está encantado con su hermano mayor.

—Si fuera Cleopatra tú tendrías que ser Julio César, y ese, te recuerdo, es Jules.

Ahora es Ty quien sonríe, Mark hace un mohín con la boca, como si la declaración le pareciese desagradable, una porquería que tirar al camión de la basura para que se la lleve muy lejos. Le entierra los dedos sobre la delicada piel de cuello, enredándolos, abarcando toda la circunferencia y aplicando un poco de presión, el menor siempre ha disfrutado de molestarle, de ofuscarle hasta el punto de hacerle rabiar. Mark a veces solo finge su enojo para complacerle para hacerse de esa boquita y probar el sabor metálico que adquieren esos labios al morderlos con saña.

—Cleopatra solo fue la amante de Julio Cesar, pero fue la mujer por derecho de Marco Antonio, es con él con quien Cleopatra tuvo a sus mellizos. Has leído la historia de Roma, Tiberius.

Ty que es un poquito retorcido y algo sadomasoquista no contesta nada. Se muestra estoico y se comporta como todo un hombre maduro ante los demás. Para Mark, no es nada más que el Ty terco que quiere llenar su habitación de animales venenosos para desafiar las reglas e importunar a los demás. En una supremacía infantil que le causa ternura cada vez que puede pasarse por California con la casería salvaje.

Es por eso que le conoce, cada gesto, que se le marca escasamente en el rostro. Que puede leerle entre líneas de manera fácil, eso que Ty quiere decir con otras palabras que no sean de forma literal.

— ¿Estas enojado con Julian?

Mark que le contesta con su lenguaje secreto, da justo en blanco, los grises ojos del menor se desvían, cayendo sobre la pintura, pegando más su cuerpo a su hermano. Buscando protección para esconderse del mundo, de su forma retorcida de funcionar y sellarle el destino antes siquiera de nacer y poder revertirlo para oponerse a este.

Porque fue justo en la noche de ayer que la paciencia se le fue a la mierda, con Jules llegando con una herida en el vientre y con Emma sin un solo rasguños – solo suciedad y sangre seca – y los estribos se le fueron. Comenzó a gritarle, a recordarle que ella era su Parabatai, que hacían un juramento de protegerse mutuamente y que ella parecía olvidar en cada casería. Que usaba a su hermano de escudo humano, que era una hipócrita arribista, que no pertenecía a esa familia.

Intrusa.

Esa fue la palabra que usó, la que le valió una bofetada por parte de Jules y el grito sórdido de Lyvia ante tal imagen. Su rostro giró por completo, sintió la explosión del dolor expandiéndosele por la mejilla, las lagrimas acumulársele bajo los ojos y la cabeza saturada, como si estuviese por sobre la atmosfera, respirando fuerte y jadeante. Julian le pidió que se retractara.

Y Ty le miró, con sus ojos de plata liquida, fríos y distantes. Demasiado sorprendido aún ante el golpe recibido. Así que cuadro los hombros e inclino la mitad de su rostro hacia Emma, sonrió sórdido, Lyvia le tomó del brazo tratando de alejarlo, de disculparse por él. La sonrisa de Ty se volvió más grande, mas contrastada.

Intrusa.

Repitió, disfrutando cada letra, saboreando esa palabra que tantas veces había querido decir, pero que siempre se detuvo. No por temor, ni educación. Sino por respeto a Jules, que era su hermano mayor.

Esa mañana todos actuaron como si jamás hubiese ocurrido tal cosa. Jules le sonrió tras su panqueque. Emma no le miró a los ojos y él sintió como si la victoria ante algo que nunca se ha dicho en voz alta le llanera de su gracia. Ty sabe que su hermano no le ha perdonado tal rabieta, que no la entiende pero que prefiere mirarlo tranquilo con un libro, que retarle para obligarlo a hacer algo que no ocurrirá. Jules odia pelear con Tiberius

—Ha sido por Emma —Es un murmullo por parte de Mark, sin embargo eso es una declaración en toda regla. Ty le da una mirada antes de volverle enterrar el rostro en el pecho — Él la ama. No puedes competir contra ello.

—Ella no es Cleopatra. Solo juega con él, como si ese poder que tiene sobre él fuese algo que usar a placer. Ella no es Cleopatra ni Eunoe. No le merece.

—Tú tampoco lo eres.

—Estoy más cerca que ella.

Mark le toma de los hombros. A ese niño que solo puede ver una vez al año. Al que le da un vial con la sangre de Octavian, para protegerle de las hadas que quieran dañarlo, el que ha buscado en todos los libros como liberarle de la casería salvaje. Él, que tiene un futuro prometedor como Inquisidor. Un genio en su momento de esplendor.

Y Mark quiere sentir compasión ante el único deseo que tiene Ty y que parece un imposible. Viéndose lejano e irreal. Sin embargo no lo hace, el orgullo de su hermano menor, es algo delicado y frágil, un punto que no se atrevería a presionar, Tiberius ha sido fuerte, la mano derecha de Jules. Él que se traga los sentimientos para mantener la cabeza fría y ser de ayuda, creándoles estrategias contra demonios y tácticas de casería. Enseñándole a Dru y Tavvy como ser cazadores. Porque quiere aligerarle el peso sobre los hombros a Julian.

Porque lo ama tanto como para tomar su lugar y ser él quien de su carne para que Mark se alimente.

Es por eso que, Mark se limita a recorrer el cuello de la camiseta de Ty hacia su clavícula, se inclina sobre él y le entierra los dientes, le traspasa la piel y le relame las arterias. Escucha el sonido ahogado de dolor de su hermano. Mark siente la necesidad de decirle que quizás ese abril sea el último para ambos, que no pueden continuar así, que los descubrirán. Que toda esa mierda tiene que acabar, pero no lo hace. Mark cada año se puede controlar menos, cada año necesita más de la carne de ángel de Tiberius, que teme que llegue el día en que lo mate ante su hambre inhumana, su falta de gracia y sus demonios interiores.

El rubio enmudece a sus voces de advertencia, asfixia a su conciencia, enterrando sus insensivos colmillos más profundos, sus manos sostienen la cintura de Ty. Da el primer mordisco para arrancar la carne.

La mastica, cruda, fibrosa, blanda, se deshace sobre su lengua y resbala por su garganta. Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta del menor, la retira a jalones por su cabeza y le tira contra el suelo, delineándole las litoralillos, rozándole la nariz por las tetillas, dándole un beso suave junto en su manzana de Adam. Y terminar de clavarle los dientes debajo de la última costilla izquierda.

Un nuevo pedazo de carne es arrancado. Ty se desangra, entinta el piso de madera de rojo añil. Le mira con los ojos nublados. Mark mastica despacio, abre su boca y se relame los labios, cubre con su cuerpo el del adolescente. Apenas puede tolerar a su herencia diabólica por parte de las hadas, que resurge ante el sabor a hierro de su hermano. Mark es el despojo de algo bueno que se ha reducido a banquetes de cenizas y a mundanos cayendo ante el paso de la tropa de Wild Hunters. Deposita un beso sobre su frente, los ojos de Ty se cierran al compas de que la puerta de entrada a la azotea es forzada y se abre.

—Mark

Y un susurro que deja entre oír la incredulidad, la sorpresa y el horror. Jules lleva sus manos hacia su espalda baja, sacando un espada corta. Una Katana. El rubio parpadea, antes de comprender que Julian lo hizo a propósito. Comportarse de manera normal durante el desayuno, esperando ante lo que Ty tanto había ocultado durante esos últimos 5 años. No bebió la canela, es el único que está despierto en todo el instituto. Las manitas de Tiberius se cierran sobre las delgadas muñeca del rubio, apenas puede mantenerse despierto ante el dolor punzante y la pérdida de sangre. Necesita ponerse runas de resistencia y curación. Ya no puede darle más de sí mismo a Mark.

—Jules

Es la voz ronca de Ty que atrae los ojos de un azul casi verde de su hermano, del mismo color que la zona más profunda del mar. El menor tiene el entrecejo fruncido y fastidio coloreándosele junto al malestar que Mark siempre le deja cuando come demasiado rápido. Pero parece que Jules no le enfoca. Toma aire y se aclara la garganta, aún así la voz le sale quebrada.

—Vete. — Mira a Jules apretar la boca.

Ty sabe que no dudara de matar a Mark tal como lo hizo con papá, porque le esta lastimando y jamás entendería que él está de acuerdo con ser la fuete de alimento del rubio. La escena que debe de presentar frente al castaño es un Oda de malos entendidos que pretende deshacer. Su hermano parece no estar dispuesto a que ninguna clase de explicación se le cuele por las barreras de guerrero que ha levantado de forma automática.

Jules nunca le entiende, siempre ha sido solo a Emma y a nadie más.

—Aléjate de nuestro hermano — y efecto Julian no le ha escuchado, ni siquiera le ve más. Toda su atención está dirigida a Mark, está en posición de ataque. Aguardando cualquier movimiento sospechoso por parte del rubio para irse contra él. Mark se mantiene ahí, sobre Ty — te digo que te alejes Mark

—No lo entiendes. Esto — y señala al menor — Es lo que él quiere. No podría tocarlo si Ty no me lo permitiera.

—Tonterías. Ty no sabe lo que quiere. Ahora aléjate Mark, no quiero lastimarte.

—No

A Jules le tiemblan las manos alrededor de la Katana. Pero su mirada es afilada, casi igual que su arma. Dentro de él hay una guerra, entre creer lo que Mark dice y alejarlo de Ty, que se ve pálido y pequeño. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, expectante y con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas.

—Soy yo el que no quiere lastimarte Julian.

—Tonterías — repite con la mandíbula apretada —Eres un no muerto. Perteneces a la casería salvaje Mark, comprende si soy yo el que duda de que no estés haciéndole nada malo a nuestro hermano.

—Jamás lo he hecho y no empezare, solo porque tú no estás dispuesto a escucharme.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que escuchar? Que te estás comiendo a nuestro hermano, ¡Por el Ángel!

—No lo hago por que quiera. Deberías ser tu, todos ustedes. Debería haberlos matado, arrastrándolos hasta el reino de las Hadas, de bañarme con la sangre de Octavian en las colinas, de empujar a Dru contra las espinas que rodean el palacio, de comerme a Lyvia frente a Ty y dejarte a ti para el final, para que puedas ver los ojos de Ty, que no entiende porque no les has salvado.

—Tú, ¿de qué estás hablando? Eso…Yo no…Es…

—Ahórratelo Julian, a ti y a mí. Tiberius es el único que ha sido capaz de detenerlo todo, de escuchar, de tratar de entender, que esto que hago no es por placer, sino porque lo necesito. Él también es un cazador de sombras y ha protegido a los mundanos del final a mis manos. Ha tomado el lugar de ellos, de ustedes— Mark siente el leve agarre de sus muñecas. Ty quiere que se calle. — Bien, bien, ya entendí. Pero esto lo hago porque te quiero. — su rostro ahora está dirigido hacia Ty. El rechinido de los dientes de Jules se oye sobre las olas del mar

— ¿Qué le quieres?

—Es mi Cleopatra, Julian. Tú ya tienes a la tuya.

Y es casi irónico. Como es que el rostro del castaño pasa de la confusión al temor. Porque al fin se ha dado cuenta de todo, de un solo golpe, sin anestesia ni contemplaciones. Del porque del comportamiento de Ty hacia Emma, de su obstinación de estar siempre ahí, a su lado, haciéndose cargo de las cosas que a él se le van de las manos, imponiéndose y dándose a respetar. Siendo tan hermano mayor como él.

Porque a Ty no hay que deducirlo, no hay que estudiarle para vislumbrarle el idioma con el que suele comunicarse. No hay que justificarle el comportamiento de genio retraído y falta de sentido común. A Ty solo hay que amarle. Y Jules siente que no lo ha estado haciendo de la forma correcta, no como Ty quiere.

—Si ya lo has entendido, retírate. A nuestro hermano no le gusta que le mires así.

Y Mark se inclina de nuevo sobre el menor, lamiéndole el vientre y mordisqueándole los huesos de la cadera, dejándole la marca de dientes en la blanca piel, y con los ojos azules de Julian siguiéndole, estupefacto.

—Tómame a mí

El rubio solo sonríe contra el hombro sano de Ty, gira el rostro hacia él, que le mira fastidiado por no hacer que Jules se vaya, que les deje en ese momento de intimidad, porque el de cabellos azabaches no deseaba que Jules se enterara, de ese amor, que es un pecado capital. Una aberración y una vergüenza para su raza, pero Mark tiene la boca muy grande y se ha cansado de verle así, sin esperanza y como espectador del mismo mal en Jules hacia una persona que no es él.

—Haz que se vaya.

Mark asiente, incorporándose sobre sus brazos, sus manos están manchadas de la sangre que se coagula sobre el piso. Se truena el cuello y trata de girar hacia Jules quien ya está cerca de ellos, con la Katana en alto. Mark puede sentir el filo de la misma sobre su nuca enterrándosele justo donde comienza el nacimiento de su cabello.

—No te atrevas. — Ty mira a su hermano, el brazo extendido con la Katana como una extensión de él amenazando al rubio. —No lo hagas Julian. — Pero este le ignora. Ty entierra las uñas sobre las muñecas que no ha soltado.

—He dicho que me tomes a mí.

—No lo vales — Mark habla mirando a Ty, sus rostros se encuentran a solo centímetros de separación. Esto a Julian le pone mal. Siente un vacio en su estomago. Toda la percepción que había aguardado como memorias valiosas sobre su hermano mayor se le están pudriendo frente a sus ojos — Ty es quien me invoca cada 30 de abril. Es quien tiene un mechón de mi cabello. Le pertenezco a él. No puede alimentarme de nadie más.

—Lo estas matando — la voz del castaño es ronca. Hay mucha desesperación, porque no sabe que mas hacer, porque siente que le falta Emma. Emma que está dormida en el sofá del estudio junto a Dru y Tavvy —Mark, déjale.

— ¿Cómo tu?

Y las palabras le han dolido. Lo suficiente como para que de un jadeo. Como si Mark le hubiese dado un gancho al hígado, sacándole todo el aire, haciéndole renuncia al aliento. Porque es bizarro, estar tan cerca del rubio, la última vez que le miró, estaban en la sala de entrenamiento. Sus últimas palabras fueron que se hiciera cargo de sus hermanos. Y Jules siente que le está fallando, al permitirle dañar a Ty. Y tiene esa misma sensación de estar en el salón de los acuerdos frente a su padre, a segundos de matarle y hacerles oficialmente huérfanos. Tiberius le grito cuanto lo odiaba. Casi puede oír esas mismas palabras de nuevo, solo que estas son más graves, con las cuerdas vocales de un hombre en lugar de la voz infantil de un niño asustado.

Y esta tan concentrado en mantener a Mark en esa posición, entre medio de él y Ty, que no nota como el cuerpo del menor, se ha girado un poco sobre el suelo. Lo suficiente para agrandarse las heridas de las mordidas y darle un puntapié sobre el tobillo. Jules trastabilla antes de recuperar el equilibrio Mark ya está sobre él, con una patada en el brazo le ha hecho soltar la Katana y ahora le mantiene contra la pared, en una llave que él jamás ha aprendido a hacer pero de la cual su hermano era especialista. A Mark siempre le gustó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Tiberius es más mío que de nadie Julian. Yo le he cuidado todo este tiempo a través de la cacería salvaje, he estado ahí en las noches que tú te ibas junto a Emma, dándole bellotas con mensajes que quiera escuchar de ti. Le he amado cada 30 de abril, cuando tú duermes y te vas de este mundo. Son nuestras horas. Es el único día que puedo tocarle y quererle como se merece, no vas a quitarme eso también.

Jules quiere preguntar que es aquello otro que ya le ha quitado pero es tarde. La disculpa velada de Mark sobre su oído y su cuerpo comienza sentirse pesado. El rubio le suelta y él resbala por la pared, hasta que su trasero toca el suelo y él no es más que un muñeco con relleno, con las extremidades entumidas y la voz pastosa. Su cabeza palpita, se contrae y le explosiona.

Jules ahora solo es un espectador de cómo es que Mark se come pedazos sueltos de carne de Ty, y como este le mira, a través del dolor y el miedo.

Todo se vuelve oscuro para Julian. Que ve como se está muriendo su hermano pequeño.

…

…

…


End file.
